Fox
The is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. In the 6th "Master Hunter" challenge 5 fox pelts in addition to those the player already has are required, along with 5 Raccoon pelts and Skunk pelts. They appear brown/dark reddish in game, and will flee from the player if approached. Despite their somewhat cowardly and passive behaviour, Foxes are ruthless in packs and they will often attack the player for no reason at all. 3 bites from a Fox can kill the player. Foxes that appear in-game appear to be the Gray Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) as they have grayish-brown fur like real gray foxes and the Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) with their rusty red-colored fur like their real counterparts. However, Red Foxes can be many colors other than red, including Gray, Silver, White, Brown, and Black. Locations They can be found in various locations, but are most common northwest of the Wreck of the Serendipity (particularly the area with a group of trees directly north of the "Wreck of the Serendipity" map name), also between the Two Crows (head north from Riley's Charge) and the road to the west, and abundantly high in Rio Del Lobo. They can also be found south of Beecher's Hope in West Elizabeth, where the fox image is on the map, there will be foxes barking/howling. Once you hear them, draw a gun and look around, and will be end up seeing the odd fox appear out of nowhere. Foxes are often found running around the ranch in Beecher's Hope to the west. "Baiting" in the Rio del Lobo canyon frequently attracts foxes, although it isn't strictly necessary. It should be noted that baiting in this area may attract cougars frequently too (when more up-hill in Rio del Lobo). Also, in Rio del Lobo and just south of Armadillo, one can often see a skulk of foxes chasing a herd of deer at night. There is a hunting/skinning challenge that occurs randomly east of Warthington Ranch at night, where a Hunter will ask Marston to hunt and skin foxes for him. He will give some bait, and after using it, three to five foxes appear. Baiting around the Hanging Rock should bring out several, as well as some coyotes, raccoons, skunks and rabbits. These can also be spotted directly north-northwest of MacFarlane's Ranch, using bait will bring them out, along with wolves, boars, and the occasional cougar. Also found at "Odd Fellows Rest", in large quantities. Challenges Rank 6 of the Master Hunter Challenges requires that Marston kill and skin 5 foxes. (in addition to 5 Raccoons and 5 Skunks) Tips and Tricks *An easy trick is to kill a medium to large animal in the Tall Trees area then come back a little later and there will be foxes. *When shot with any high powered weapon in a short distance, the fox will explode, leaving no loot. *Listen for their high-pitched, whiny howling, like that of a coyote. *If the player puts down bait, foxes always come in pairs. Video Video:Red Dead Redemption: Best Fox Hunting Locations in *HD* Achievements The player must kill a fox to successfully complete the following achievement: Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting Category:Image Enhancement